Slave of Love
by SuriBlackxlt
Summary: France and Italy have just come out of a long and extensive war. Italy grabs family and personal belongings out of homes on the streets of France. How will Lily Evans react to being James Potter's slave? JPLE SBOC RLOC mostly JPLE though my first fic
1. Chapter 1

**_Ahhhh, Italy, the setting of Romeo and Juliet, and also many short stories by Edgar A. Poe. This story is sort of weird. I don't know how I came up with this. The setting is whenever you want it to be. It's sort of late but there are also vehicles. Italy and France are at war and Italy ultimately has won. They take families off the streets of France as their prize. How will the strong willed, fiery-tempered Lily Evans take to being James Potter's slave?_**

James shook his head. His family was suddenly rich due to his father's participation in the war. The Italians paid their mercenaries well.

He had received a letter that the Prisoners of War were men, women, and children from the losing countries' major towns, and all were for sale at the market. James despised this sort of thing. It wasn't new, captives being sold for slaves, but this was the first time his family was included in the news.

The Potters were now one of the richest families in town. The only consolation James found in this was that he now had his own private tutor for Magic and that they could buy so many Muggle artifacts, their Wizarding world did not shine through very often. They were practically Muggles.

Anyway, about the letter. James' mother was very interested in the market. She told him she wanted to see the French goods the Italians had stolen during the war that would be for sale. James suspected she wanted to purchase one of the men. His mother had changed quite a lot from when they were living on the streets to their transformation to near-royalty.

When James was a little boy, one of his best friends was Remus Lupin. He was an honest hardworking guy and James respected him greatly. Remus was his first best friend. They would play games together as little boys. They discovered magic together, received their first wands together, and spent all of their childhood together.

When James' family was a middle class family, he stopped seeing Remus as much. James' mother didn't like him playing on the streets, though they lived there until James was about twelve. Although James would sneak to Remus' side during the night, he did meet a boy whose family was in the middle-class that his mother liked. Peter Pettigrew. He was Magic also, although his mastery of it wasn't as great as Remus' or James'. This was James' second best friend. Although James didn't care much for his attitude and lack of respect for anyone and anything around him, he was loads of fun to hang out with.

After their final ascension to the first class, James' mother forced him to cut all ties with his former friends. This happened when James was about fifteen. He thought he would spent the rest of his spoiled life all alone, until his mother met Mrs. Black, the mistress of a Magic family whose husband was also a mercenary. She had two sons, Sirius and Regulus. Although Mrs. Black clearly preferred Rugulus' company, James liked Sirius as a mate much more. The Blacks were more accustomed to the rich n' famous life than the Potters were, as is easy to tell. They owned the biggest mansion James had ever seen, including his own. Sirius had been his best friend since he was fifteen, and as his mother's apathy towards whatever was going on in his life grew, James was able to see all three together more often.

"James dear, why don't you go down to the market with Sirius?" his mother asked.

James wrinkled his nose in disgust, tossing the letter on the table. Of course Sirius would go. Probably buy himself a whore.

"Alright," James mumbled. He walked the quarter of a mile to Sirius' house. He walked right in, which he was accustomed to now, and came into Sirius' room.

"Hey!" Sirius said excitedly. The market's only a few minutes away from Peter's house, and James, did you hear?!"

"Yeah, slaves on the market. It's awful, it's inhumane, it's right up your alley. "

"Hey, hey. It's not that awful, and don't make me out to be, either. Come on. Do you have your wand?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I tell you, those lessons are doing me so much good. I've improved tenfold in the last year," James said, walking out the door with Sirius.

When they got to Peter's house after about twenty minutes of walking, his mother curtly said that he wasn't available. She was sort of bitter at James' mother for abandoning her. The two boys shrugged and turned and bumped into Remus ten minutes later. Without a word, the scroungy, scruffy, teenager fell into step with the two well dresses, shining boys.

"This terrible, Sirius. These people were like us. Living day to day, minding their own business. Then our mercenaries came in and kicked them out of their homes-" James started.

"But they aren't like us because we didn't lose," Sirius said jovially as they entered the marketplace. Sirius seemed at ease and even excited. James couldn't believe what he saw.

There were tents and tents and tents filled with French vases and furniture and paintings. And then, behind the tents, there were rows of people shackled to the ground and handcuffed together.

James had to look down out of respect and he knew Remus was getting shifty and awkward. Sirius was having a field day.

"James, come on, look up, man. You're belittling them," Sirius said happily.

"You're talking about buying a _person_! It's barbaric!" James cried, throwing his hands in the air.

Sirius ignored him. "Ugh. I don't think any of them speak Italian. How am I supposed to have someone clean up after me if they don't understand me."

Remus nudged James with a look of horror on his face. There were girls of ages twelve to twenty or so with a giant sign above them reading, "Virgins".

James shook his head. "Sirius, I can't stand this. I'm about to leave," James said rather moodily.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Sirius shot back.

"This is awful! This is immoral! This is _selling people!"_ James spat.

"Alright, alright, keep quiet, then, you're ruining my fun," Sirius said over his shoulder.

James swept his over the crowd of women and children, silently begging them pardon for the awful things his countrymen had done.

That was when he saw her. He froze and stopped walking with Sirius and Lupin. He felt his mouth hang open. The brightest shade of yellow-green eyes, the lightest shade of reddish orange, the palest skin, the pinkest mouth, the longest lashes, the most perfect nose, freckles perfectly splayed from cheek to cheek- James saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life was for sale. The entire world was looking for her.

James ran into love faster than a brick wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Okay second chapter. When it's from Lily's POV and the guys talk, they are speaking Italian and we can't understand them. When it's from one of the guys' POV the girls would be speaking French and they wouldn't understand them Just a heads up. So none of this story is actually English, but I gotta write it in English cuz I don't speak Italian.

"Lily, you mix the ingredients together for three minutes straight, then we get to knead it," Mrs. Evans said, spreading flour on the counter. Lily smiled and hugged the bowl to her hip wil gripping the wooden spoon.

Suddenly, there was a bang, followed a loud thud.

Lily screamed. The Italian soldiers broke the door down. Her mother crouched behind the table. Her father lay on the floor, dead and bleeding. Big, strong men pulled her by her braid.

"Daddy!" Lily screamed. The soldiers did not go back for her mother, whose hair was quite grey and whose face was quite wrinkled. They took all the China, tipped over furniture, took what little silver jewelry they had, and they left.

Lily was screaming, sobbing, and thrashing. The soldier kept screaming at her. "Sia calmo!" He struck her face, causing her to scream more.

Lily was thrown into a truck, sobbing into her knees.

"Hey," one girl whispered. "Are you alright?"

"They killed my father…" Lily whimpered.

"Ooh… that's rough. My name's Sylvie," the girl said. She patted Lily's shoulder comfortingly.

Lily looked up at Sylvie. Sylvie was a blonde girl with deep, brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Sylvie was very skinny.

"What happened to you?" Lily asked.

"They took all of my possessions and my family. We got split up in Paris. My sister is going to an orphanage somewhere. I hope not Italy. My mother is on another truck going to Italy. My father is going to Poland for labor," the girl said sadly.

"We're going to Italy?!" Lily screeched. "They're selling us as slaves!"

Tears flowed out of her eyes. For the next week or so, the girls and children were transported from truck to truck endlessly. When they unloaded and they all came out, they were screamed at and ordered around in Italian. Lily stuck with Sylvie and her friend Danielle.

Danielle was tall and had wild (although that might be because the girls were not provided with a brush) brown hair that hung around her face in ringlets. Lily thought that she had the perfect chestnut colored hair, and preferred it over her odd orangey-red hair. Which, by the way, was dirty and cemented into a permanent braid with grease.

The girls and young women were handcuffed and shackled together. They were made to stand under a sign that said who knows what- Lily could not read Italian- and Italian women bustled around them, making them look presentable and not so dirty.

Crowds of people came strolling in and Lily was highly interested in the goods they were selling. French novels, paintings by Renois and Honerer and Van Gogh, furniture in silk and leather, and for a moment she thought she recognized her mother's heirloom China.

After a while she got bored. She noticed many men and teenagers would come up to their section of prisoners and inspect a woman's hair, face, and even look at her teeth. It infuriated Lily. It was like they were horses.

"Why would they inspect your teeth?!" Lily cried furiously.

Danielle shrugged. "Perhaps they're looking at your cleanliness."

Sylvie spoke softly. "Guys, I might never see you again. I just want you to know that I love you both and I'll never forget either of you."

Lily shook her head. "We're going to stay together," she whispered fiercely.

Lily felt someone staring at her. She glanced to her right and craned her neck. A boy of about nineteen was staring at her open mouthed. She glared at him but did not break eye contact with him. She saw two guys come to him and pull him forward and an idea hatched in her head.

She flashed him a smile and put on a smile while trying to look pretty.

"Lily? What are you doing?" Sylvie asked curiously.

Lily saw the guy who was staring at her point to his friends and nudged them in their direction.

"We have to get them to buy us. There are three of them and there are three of us. That one boy seemed to be looking at me—or probably you, Danielle," Lily said, addressing the slightly younger and much prettier girl.

The three boys stood before the girls and the one in the middle was gazing at Lily. For the first time in ages, Lily was painfully aware of what she was wearing. A dress that went to her knees and tied in the back. She still had her apron on and by now it was grimy and stained. She wore simple black shoes that didn't really match her dress.

"Non so, James, lei non osservo come sarebbe un buon selezionamento. Che cosa circa la ragazza con i capelli marroni?"The guy on the left said. He had hair that fell to his temples and was well groomed. He was the tallest of all of them. He had cold, grey eyes and was frowning.

"Un buon selezionamento? Che cosa lo pensate la volete per?" the man in the middle glared at the one to his left. He had glasses and short, messy brown hair. He was the second tallest of the three men. He was looking Lily up and down. He had crystally hazel eyes. She kept her eyes on them.

"State andando usarli come giocattolo del sesso o come schiavo?" the man on the left asked.

"Nessuni!"the one in the middle shouted.

The one on the left smirked and laughed a bit.

"Hey!" Lily noticed the guy on the right was wordlessly looking at Sylvie. "It's gonna work! He likes you Sykvie! The one on the left!"

"Sh!" Sylvie said harshly.

The three boys were all looking at Lily now, as though they only just discovered she could talk.

"Ciao. Il mio nome è James Potter," said the guy in the middle. He flashed her a winning smile and she giggled.

"Ah… I don't speak Italian… James Potter… That's your name? Yes?"

"Yes, my apologies," James said in French. Lily flushed. That meant he understood her outburst. Lily bit her lip.

"Non ho saputo che avete parlato il francese!" the guy with the long hair

"My name is Lily Evans," Lily said.

"You are very beautiful, Lily Evans," James said suavely.

Danielle and Sylvie giggled.

Lily frowned. "You're going to buy me aren't you."

James frowned also. "I suppose."

"What about them?" Lily asked, motioning to Sylvie and Danielle.

"Sirius?"James asked in Italian.

James conversed with him in Italian and then he turned with the other guy, whose name Lily guessed was Sirius.

They came back with the soldier who had originally dragged Lily to the truck. She flinched when he lifted the key to unlock her handcuffs. He did the same to her shackles. Lily rubbed her wrists. It actually felt weird not to have handcuffs and shackles on.

The boys both signed papers and, amazingly, Sirius left with both Danielle and Sylvie.

"How did you convince him to do it?" Lily asked James.

James rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground. "Sirius… likes girls."

Lily motioned for him to continue.

James exhaled reluctantly. "I said, 'What's better, one girl or two?'"

Lily stared at him.

"Well really, he got the one with the blonde hair for Remus. He was looking at her the entire time," James said uninterestedly.

"You're not going to make me do anything… sexual… are you?" Lily asked biting her lip.

James sighed. "No. A kiss, maybe. Nothing more. You will probably be doing my chores and loads of my mum's, though."

Lily smiled at him. "Thank you."

"I like you a lot already. I want to have a genuine friendship with you."

Lily smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Especially since Sylvie and Danielle were within reach.


End file.
